Rayb
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Y Alibaba en el fondo de ese encuentro vencido, prueba tan solo un poco de seguridad perdida tras esas dudas abrumadoras que le han tejido dentro de su cabeza.


**R**_ay__**b**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_Spoilers si no lees el manga_

* * *

La claridad en el planteamiento de aquella propuesta que en su postura, y lo que representa de una u otra forma, es de importancia meditar. Y el lío que le causa saberse presa de las conveniencias para fortalecer las ambiciones y los planes trazados para llevarlas a cabo del primer príncipe imperial: Ren Kouen, le tienen al borde de una apoplejía. Porque Alibaba Saluja no puede aún concebir la idea de convertirse en la mano derecha del general del imperio Kou. De ese hombre que ha venido a implantarse a la fuerza en aquellos que bajo sus pies no han podido alzar las cabezas.

Sí bien la conversación con él terminó de forma inesperada al tomar un rumbo que finalizó por acabar con su orgullo, las cosas seguían sin serle del todo claras. Decidir entre Kou y Sindria, entre sus amigos y a aquellos que más de una ocasión fueran puestos a sus ojos como los enemigos, no era nada sencillo.

La risa causada por el hecho de evidenciarse una persona que a su edad no había tenido contacto alguno con una mujer o semejante, consiguió el darle sin duda una pauta para postergar una decisión que en su momento parecía ser una mecha peligrosa consumiéndose presurosa con los ánimos desastrosos de explotar, y todo debido a su abrumadora indecisión; aunque el último comentario hecho por el príncipe Kouen: "_Realmente te he despreciado_", colocaron su temple y su vida en una balanza nuevamente porque no dudó en alzar su espada e invocar —en un intento fallido— a Amon con el fin de limpiarse algo de su orgullo masculino ya hecho trizas por él mismo.

Y ahora con las cartas puestas sobre la mesa, y tras haber descubierto incluso que Sinbad había tomado precauciones a base de métodos poco honrosos y de que a éste le importó poco los problemas que pudiese causarle a Kougyoku, Alibaba ya no estaba seguro en quién podía confiar.

Cierto es que aún cuando Balbadd pasó a ser una república no estaba libre o exento de ataques, ni que sus enemigos desaparecerían. Al final Alibaba había sido un total ingenuo, y todavía lo seguía siendo. Pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto siempre terminaba pensando que era injusto, innecesario e ilógico creer que por el simple hecho de poseer poder se nos otorgaba de inmediato un derecho sobre todo lo demás para hacer y deshacer a nuestro antojo.

En verdad que era un idiota que no sabía nada.

Antes de volver a Sindria, Alibaba procuró tener despejar esas dudas importantes que se le arremolinaban al momento. Y estaba seguro que dependiendo de las respuestas que pudiera darle Kouen, su decisión sería una u otra.

Quería saber sí era aliado de Al-Tamen, o bien sí el emperador lo era. Pero Alibaba no estaba preparado para la respuesta que le seguiría a sus preguntas, y eso le hizo sentirse aún más mal de lo que ya lo hacía.

"_Es parte de mí_", de entre todas las posibles contestaciones ¿por qué tenía que darle aquella?; pensar que el príncipe imperial creía firmemente en tomar entre sus brazos lo bueno y lo malo por igual de su pueblo para convertirlo en su propia fortaleza y que aún cuando aquellas partes desagradables le dejaran un fétido olor en las manos y un amargo sabor en la garganta las seguiría abrigando por igual, era sin duda algo increíble y difícil de ignorar. Al final tanto Sinbad como Kouen sabían las verdaderas responsabilidades de lo que implicaba ser un rey. Muy diferentes a lo que él alguna vez se hubiese imaginado.

Alibaba terminó aceptando, pese a sus dilemas, pese a que todavía existían dudas, contradicciones y planteamientos que se esmeraba por rebatir dentro de su cerebro. Y sí debía desposar a Kougyoku para poder llevar a cabo lo que se le pedía entonces así sería.

"¿Qué sucede?"

La pronta interrogante hecha por Kouen le hizo apretar los párpados, esa voz que ya no mostraba exaltación alguna pero sí ese poderío aplastante seguían turbándole y trayendo consigo los recuerdos de sus conversaciones demandantes.

"N-no es nada fácil"

Los puños apretados de tanta impotencia pronto perdieron ese color tostado de su piel y sus labios, oprimidos por sus blanquecinos dientes, se enrojecieron tanto como las llamas que despide Amon.

"Yo, yo no, yo no entiendo nada de esto. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué las cosas no pueden ir de la forma menos complicada?"

Alibaba lo soltó, desesperado, acongojado, abrumado por el estrés de sus decisiones y la posición en la que se encontraba. Olvidando que de una forma u otra, Koumei, el segundo príncipe de Kou, le advirtió con sutiles palabras o actos directos e indirectos que no era conveniente provocar a Kouen.

"Pensar así te vuelve débil, y pone en riesgo lo que es importante para ti. No existe en este mundo la nobleza de tus ideas arraigada en cada uno de los hombres que lo habitan. Ambición, poder, deseo, todos ellos son emociones que puedes creer egoístas, desastrosas, pero son ellas mismas las que impulsan a cada uno a avanzar. Aquellos con la determinación suficiente para abandonarlo todo son los únicos capaces de obtener lo que desean. Tus pensamientos infantiles solo llevaran a la muerte a tu pueblo"

"Pero—"

Lo sabía, sabía que era así, que siempre ha sido así, y sin embargo Alibaba continua colgándose de esa idea maravillosa e ingenua de que las cosas pueden darse de otra manera, sin guerras, sin conflictos y con el sufrimiento de las personas llenando los campos sangrientos de ajenos y conocidos.

Su dubitativa respuesta hacen que algo arda en los adentros de Kouen que pronto y brusco le sujeta del antebrazo izquierdo, olvidando ser delicado y mostrándose agresivo, irascible, iracundo.

"¡¿E-eh?!"

La acción es sorpresiva, asustando a Alibaba de inmediato, que por instinto tira de su propio brazo, encontrando que no puede librarse de ese férreo amarre al que ha sido sometido por el príncipe imperial.

"Deja esas dudas ya"

Es una orden en un tono frívolo, crudo, que se intensifica tras esos ojos insurrectos, crueles y de un fuego que no quema sino hiela, que le miran desde arriba. Achicándole el temple, sintiéndose más niño que nunca, y sobre todo débil.

"Y-yo"

Los labios le tiemblan, y no solo eso; su reacción no pasa desapercibida para Kouen que despectivo le observa. Pronto la poderosa mano de éste le oprime la carne, tan fuerte que un grito sonoro se le escabulle entre los dientes.

"¡A-ah!"

Y algo húmedo, ardiente, se le atora en la garganta, atravesándole sin piedad.

Alibaba tarda segundos en entender qué es aquello que se mueve en sus adentros, y es hasta que se percata de la cercanía de esos ojos rojos y de la mezcla de su cálido respirar con el del otro, que entiende que _eso_ que se mueve no es otra cosa que la lengua de Kouen.

Ese beso lo aniquila, y en cambio atiza sus dudas que desprovistas de delicadeza fluctúan despiadas dentro de su cabeza.

Las emociones se desbocan y ese gesto salvaje, fogoso, solo lo empeoran. Alibaba siente como el aire se termina, y desesperado e inútil trata de apartar a Kouen que no ha reparado siquiera en la endeble constitución del más joven. Un mareo aparece, debilitándole los puños que ya no logran resistirse. La vista se nubla y Alibaba ya no puede reconocer el rostro frente a él. Es una sensación desprotegida, de un animal pequeño a merced de un depredador furtivo. Ya nada importa, ni contiene sentido.

Y Alibaba en el fondo de ese encuentro vencido, prueba tan solo un poco de seguridad perdida tras esas dudas abrumadoras que le han tejido dentro de su cabeza.

* * *

終わり.

* * *

**N/A **No iba a ignorar la propuesta tan prOn de Kouen ha Alibaba, nope no. El último capítulo de Magi es jut WTF?!, esas naves espaciales vs Solomon's Team es pfff. En fin, ya es más que claro de quién es hijo Aladdin.


End file.
